The Bet
by xxkatrina
Summary: After Sue and Reed have a fight, Johnny bets that they won't get back together, but Ben bets they will. So now, they both try to win and prove their point by doing anything they can... SueReed later on.
1. The Beginning

Sue was panting by the time she got into the building. She had just been chased by more people on the streets, and, once again, she had to become invisible. The hard way. It was a chilly afternoon, and she was shivering still. She had her hands over her arms, trying to get warm.

"R-Reed! J-Johnny?" she cried, her teeth chattering. Reed appeared in the room, looking around with a confused expression.

"Sue?" he said, still looking around. "Where are you?"

"C-Can you get me my robe or something?" Sue asked, too cold to move. Reed nodded and disappeared into Sue's room. Inside, he looked at the framed photo of himself on Sue's desk, and smiled. Meanwhile, Sue looked out the window into the cold, cold air. She rolled her eyes and sighed. She saw Reed appear, and he held the robe out. He still had no clue where Sue was. Sue grabbed the towel, making Reed jump a bit. He nodded in an awkward silence and put his hands in his pockets while she put it on. Once she was finished, she turned visible again. She let out an exasperated breath.

"What happened?" Reed asked. "Uh, you okay?"

"Yeah...," Sue said, nodding slowly. "I'm just..._cold_, is all."

"Oh," Reed said, quickly taking his hands out of his pockets. He hurriedly walked over to Sue and put his arm around her shoulders and hugged her tightly. Sue looked up at him and smiled, and Reed smiled back while making eye contact. Sue leaned in very slowly, but was quickly interrupted.

"Yeah? Sorry, I was busy doing-" Johnny came out of his room and stared at the two for a long time. They hadn't moved, until Reed cleared his throat, looked down, then looked back up at Johnny. He let go of Sue and crossed his arms.

"Uh...," Johnny said, staring at them both, speechless. He looked up at the ceiling, then back at them and opened his mouth to say something. Then he closed it, and pointed at the two with both of his fingers. "What are - _were_ - you doing? Or, um, do I want to know?" His shocked face quickly turned into a teasing grin.

"_No_, Johnny," Sue said, sighing and shaking her head. "It's-"

"Oh, so I _don't_ want to know!" Johnny said loudly, grinning.

"Johnny, _please_," Reed said, giving a nervous face at him. "Your sister came back, uh, invisible, then I just...helped her. That's all. There's nothing more."

"Why? What are you thinking?" Sue asked curiously, looking at Reed. Reed sighed and shook his head.

"_Nothing_...," he mumbled.

"Hey, Big Guy!" Johnny cried, knocking on Ben's door. He looked back at Sue and Reed, but they weren't paying attention to him. Johnny smiled and was about to knock, but then Ben opened the door, and Johnny knocked on Ben.

"OUCH!" Johnny cried, holding his aching hand. He frowned at Ben, who was smiling down at him.

"You wanted me to open the door, so I _did_," Ben said, making a point. He sighed. "Okay, so I did. Now what?"

"Look at Sue and Reed!" Johnny said in a hushed and excited tone. Johnny pointed to the two, andhe and Benboth peered over at them, who were apart and frowning at each other.

"Just tell me!" Sue cried.

"But I have nothing to say! How can I tell you?" Reed cried back. He thought for a moment, then said sarcastically, "Okay, um, I wasn't thinking anything. Happy?"

"NO!" Sue cried. "Please, Reed, just tell me what you were thinking!"

"But I wasn't thinking ANYTHING!" Reed cried furiously. Johnny and Ben looked at each other with cocked eyebrows.

"They're usually so happy," Johnny said, confused. "Now they're...screaming and yelling like monkeys fighting over a banana or something." Pause. "Isn't this fun?"

"You betcha," Ben said, not taking his eyes off the two. Then he looked at Johnny and said, "That's usually us over there fighting. Hm... What a change."

"Tell me about it," Johnny said, rolling his eyes.

"Sue, just please!" Reed said, trying to change the subject. "I was thinking nothing, okay? Why? Why would you want to know what's going inside my head!"

"Because _I_ had something going inside _mine_," Sue said angrily, and stormed off into her room. She slammed the door behind her furiously, leaving Reed staring at it, confused.

"Oh," he said, raising an eyebrow. He looked at Johnny and Ben and opened his mouth to say something, then after a long pause, he finally said, "You didn't see anything... okay?"

"Fine by me," Johnny said, raising a hand solemnly. "I could just replay the whole thing in my head anyways." He laughed out loud alongside with Ben.

"Same here!" Ben said, slapping Johnny a high-five. He immediately regretted it.

"OW!" Johnny cried, holding his aching hand again. He looked at the redness on it and gripped it tightly with pain. Reed laughed.

"Yeah, and I could replay that over and over and over in my mind again, too...," he said, shaking his head. Then he sighed sadly, his smile disappearing. He opened his door and silently shut it behind him.

"Now what do we do?" Ben asked no one in particular. He looked at Johnny, who was thinking. A smile slowlycrept on his face.

"How about this: I bet that they won't make up, and you bet that they will and that they'll be all kissy goo-goo about all this," Johnny offered, his grin widening. Now it was Ben's turn to smile.

"You're _on_," he said. "Of course they'll get together again! Are you crazy? They're totally in love! Jeez, Johnny, goes to show what you know about relationships."

"Hey! I've been in more relationships than you'll ever be in!" Johnny cried back, getting angry.

"Okay, fine!" Ben said, getting angry as well. "You bet that, and I bet that they _will_ get back together! I'M GOING TO WIN, and you know it! So GOODBYE!" Ben slammed the door in Johnny's face with a growl.

"You're so idiotic!" Johnny cried, walking backwards slowly to his door. His hands were over his mouth while he was shouting.

"Wow, who knew that you knew that word?" Ben said sarcastically in a loud tone. He rolled his eyes.

"And you can't say goodbye, stupid! I live, like, right next-door to you!" Johnny cried. "And I _am_ going to win that bet! And I'm going to prove it!"

"Fine!" Ben cried as loud as he could.

"FINE!"


	2. Plan 'A'

At breakfast the next day, Sue was eating her food in her room, while Reed was sitting at the counter. Johnny looked at him once he got out of his room and a smile tugged at his face. He looked at Ben's door, which was still closed.

"Hey, Reed!" Johnny greeted happily, sitting down in the stool next to Reed's. Reed looked at Johnny with a raised eyebrow.

"Why are you so happy today?" Reed asked, getting back to watching the TV. Johnny shrugged happily.

"I don't know," Johnny answered, also looking at the TV. Then he looked at Reed and said, "Why shouldn't I be?"

"...I don't know." Reed looked at him confusedly, taking his eyes off of the TV. Then he peered over at Sue's door, which was still closed, and moaned in frustration.

"_What_? What is it?" Johnny asked hurriedly, turning around quickly. A little bit too quickly, because he ended up falling off the chair and landing on the ground with a thud. Reed looked at him for a moment, then burst into laughter.

"Ouch," Johnny said, resting on his elbows. He looked up at Reed and frowned. "Shut up. T-That was an accident."

"A stupid mistake, more like it," a voice mumbled. Johnny turned around to find Ben peering at him, his arms crossed and a frown planted on his face. Reed looked at Johnny, then at Ben, then stared back at the TV and shook his head.

"_What are you doing here_?" Johnny asked in a quiet, yet hushed tone to Ben. Ben looked bewildered.

"ME? I live here, too, you know!" Ben cried loudly, causing Reed to jump.

"Ah, you guys, I'll, uh, eat in my room," Reed said, jumping off the stool. "Well, actually, never mind. I'll just... _go_ in my room."

After Reed disappeared inside his room, Johnny asked, "What are you doing?" Ben looked shocked for a moment, then shook his head frustratedly, knowing that he shouldn't even answer that question.

"What am_ I_ doing? Johnny, what are _you_ doing?" Ben asked. Then a smile crept on his face. "NO. Oh my... You are not doing what I think you're doing, right? No, wait. Yes you are! You little snitch!"

"Hey, if I wanna win, then I'll do whatever I can to win," Johnny said, trying to hide his nervousness in a brave tone. He scrambled to one side of the counter nervously, while Ben was on the other side, gripping the edges.

"You're trying to get Reed to change his mind aren't you?" Ben asked, frowning. "Then after you do that, you'll go to Sue, your own _sister_!"

"...Maybe," Johnny said, after a pause. "But hey, Wide Load, it's not my fault I can be sneaky sometimes! Have you looked in a mirror lately? Maybe it never occured to you that I can be a snitch when I want to, and you can't!"

"That's _it_," Ben said in a lone and angry tone.

"C'mon, Big Guy," Johnny teased, nodding his head towards Ben. "You're pretty damn big, so you could just rip through this freaking counter if you want to. Why not?"

"Because," Ben said, gripping the edges tighter. He knew that Johnny was trying to lure him to his level of stupidness. "I'm not going to fall for your stupid pranks, jokes, and teasing. So you might as well quit."

"Chicken," Johnny said, scoffing. He got out from behind the counter and started to walk to his room. Ben rolled his eyes.

"You can be embarassing sometimes," Ben said, smirking. "No, wait, never mind. What am I saying? You're ALWAYS embarrasing."

"Heck, say that in the mirror, then you WOULDN'T be lying," Johnny said, glaring at Ben. "That is, if you could hear yourself. I mean, your ears are, like, under all that rock or something!"

"Shut. _Up_," Ben growled.

"Whoa, looks like someone made the Big Bad Wolf - _Rock_ - angry," Johnny said, shaking his head.

"Hey-," Ben started to say, but got interrupted when Sue opened her door and stepped out. She looked around angrily for Reed, then had a look of satisfaction when she noticed he wasn't there. Ben looked at Johnny with a determined expression, and Johnny returned it with a look of confusion.

"Hey, uh, Sue," Ben said. "What are you looking for?"

"Or _who_?" Johnny asked, jumping in. Sue shot him a cold glare. "What did I do? Jeez."

"Shut up," Ben mumbled to Johnny, not bothering to look at him. Johnny eyed Ben in disbelief.

"Hey! I could tell you the same thing!" Johnny cried back. Then he covered his mouth and started to walk slowly to his room once Sue looked over at him with a confused face. Johnny smiled back at her sheepishly, and she shook her head and turned back around. He ran to his room and slammed it behind him. Ben rolled his eyes and realized he had to do a lot better to win that bet.

**------------------**

"Yeah, I guess you are right, Ben," Sue said, smiling. "I guess I got off on the wrong start today, huh?"

"Yeah," Ben said, chuckling. Sue nodded knowingly and stood up to go to her room, after saying a quick 'thanks'. Ben looked over at Johnny, and flashed him a grin. Johnny scowled angrily and slowly closed his door.


	3. Johnny's New Idea

"Dang it," Reed said, sitting at his study. He looked at the files and papers in front of him and frowned. "Now what does this thing supposed to mean? Wait... I already did this _yesterday_! Jeez..."

"Having an off day, huh?" Johnny asked, jumping in. Reed sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Johnny, not now, please," he begged, not bothering to even turn around. "I've been really busy since..."

"Uh, yesterday?" Johnny asked, even though he knew what Reed was about to say. The fight, after all, was yesterday.

"Yeah, sure, yesterday," Reed mumbled under his breath.

"_So_...," Johnny said, starting to whistle. Reed frowned again and turned his chair around so that he was facing Johnny. Reed glared at him.

"I'm not in the mood, if you can tell," Reed said.

"Well, yeah, of course I can tell," Johnny said, crossing his arms. "Just yourfacial expressionis telling me to 'fuck off'. I wonder what your words and actions are going to tell me..." Reed sighed, knowing that he couldn't beat Johnny even if he tried. Johnny was just too stubborn, Reed realized. Sue was right, he thought. Then he paused.

Sue.

He frowned again. Reed didn't know if she was still mad at him, and he didn't even know if he was still mad at her.

"Hello?" Johnny said, waving a hand in front of Reed's face. "W-Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Huh? Oh. Sorry," Reed said, shaking his head. He turned his chair back around and started to work again. Johnny frowned and started to think.

"You're pretty mad still, huh?" Johnny asked quietly, getting a chair and putting it next to Reed's. He sat down on it backwards, so that his arms were resting on the back. Reed stopped writing once Johnny had finished that sentence. He faced Johnny with narrowed eyes.

"Why would you want to know the answer to that question...?" Reed asked, crossing his arms.

"Um...because I _want_ to," Johnny said, cracking a smile. Reed rolled his eyes. Once Johnny said the annoyed expression on Reed's face, he put his arms out and said, "No, no, I'm just, ya know, lightening up the...conversation." Pause. "Kind of."

"Alrighty then...," Reed said, getting back to his work. "I'm serious, Johnny. I'm just not in the mood. If you don't leave, I swear, I will just drag you to that door and slam it behind you. And you know what's best of all? I can do that and write at the same time." He gave Johnny the same smile that Johnny gave him.

"Oh, now you're just mocking me," Johnny said, frowning. "At least I can do something you can't." Johnny snapped his fingers and a flame appeared. Reed looked at him as if he were crazy.

"There are two sides of you, Johnny. Do you know that? A mature man, and a two year old, which I am now talking to," Reed said. "Oh, and you know something else? I can do something you can't do, too." Reed stretched out his left arm, pushing the chair Johnny was sitting in, and pushed it far enough so he was sitting outside of Reed's room. Reed quickly shut the door and locked it. Johnny sighed and sat there for a moment, his head in his hands.

"_Johnny_?" a voice called. Johnny quickly turned around and found Sue staring at him the same way Reed was staring at him a moment earlier. "...What are you doing?"

"Just, ya know, sitting around," Johnny said, grinning. He stood up and pulled the chair to the side of the door, so it was lined up against the wall.

"Um...Ben told me what you two were trying to do," Sue said, fumbling with her fingers. Johnny's eyes widened, as he took a step back. She looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks."

"...You're not mad?" Johnny asked, cocking an eyebrow. "How are you _not mad_?"

"He said that you two were trying to make everything okay between me and Reed again," she informed him, smiling. She walked into her room and shut the door silently behind him. Johnny growled as he clenched his fists. He suddenly had the urge to kill Ben. He was so mad, that he suddenly blast into flames.

"Johnny!" he heard Reed call from inside his room. "No fire inside the building!"

"It was an...!" Johnny started. Then he sighed and shook his head. "Never mind." He looked at Ben's door and smirked, trying not to burst into flames again. He walked up to it slowly and knocked on it as hard as he could. When Ben opened the door and saw that it was Johnny, he started to close the door. Johnny stopped him by putting hand on the door.

"Sue told me that you told _her_ that we were trying to get those two back together," Johnny said, raising an eyebrow. Ben smiled sheepishly after a long pause.

"Yeah, so I did. I was, uh, trying to 'brighten up' up conversation by...lying," Ben said, confusing himself, Johnny chuckled in disbelief.

"No, no, no," Johnny said, frowning. "You weretrying to win."

"Johnny, it's a bet for God's sake! What do you expect me to do! Use my freaking powers to cheat?" Ben asked. He immediately regretted what blurted out of his mouth. He shook his head and sighed. "Don't even think about it, Hot-Shot."

"_Hmm_...," Johnny said to himself, thinking. He looked up at Ben and smiled. "Thanks, Big Guy." He patted Ben on the shoulder and walked away to his room. Inside, he sat down on his bed and began to think. 'Use my freaking powers to cheat?' he thought over and over again in his head. A sly smile crept on his face as he walked up and closed the door to his room.

"It's not my _powers_ that I'll use," Johnny said aloud. "No, no, no, _Ben_. It's my stubborness I'll use."

**-------------------**

**Author's Note**: What is Johnny going to do:o Heh. Well, the next chapter will be up soon!


	4. Finding Out

"Johnny!" Reed cried, facing Johnny. "How'd you sneak in here? My doors were locked!"

"Uh, not all of them," Johnny said, smiling sheepishly.

"Let me guess. You burnt a giant hole in the wall to get in," Reed said, an annoyed expression on his face. Johnny frowned.

"No, 'course not!" he said. "Why would I do that?"

"...'Cause your The Flaming Torch and Johnny Storm combined into one person," Reed said, rolling his eyes. He stood up from his chair. "Thus, making an even bigger Hot-Headed Johnny."

"Yeah, yeah," Johnny muttered. "Tell me something I _haven't_ heard Sue yell at me."

"Speaking of Sue, I was on my way to her to apologize," Reed said, crossing his arms. Johnny confidently stepped in front of him. Reed frowned. "Johnny, what are you doing?"

"I-I can't let you go see her," he said, raising an eyebrow confusedly. He had no clue what he was saying or where this was leading. Then he began to think, and an idea suddenly popped into his head. He knew that if Ben had lied, he could lie too. Johnny smiled and told Reed in a matter-of-factly tone, "I mean, I don't know if you should, Reed. I mean, she's angrier than ever at you. You might just screw up and make everything worse."

"..._Really_?" Reed said, with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Oh, yeah," Johnny said, nodding. He gulped nervously.

"Wow," Reed mumbled, plopping down on his chair. Johnny let out a long, tired breath. "Are you sure? I mean, she's..._Sue_. Sue Storm. Of all people. She just doesn't get mad and stay mad forever."

"Not if she had real feelings for the person," Johnny said, shrugging. A sly smile crept on his face. Reed caught it quickly, and it immediately was turned into a frown.

"Uh...," Johnny started to say, then backed away to the door. He opened it quickly and ran out, leaving Reed to think. Outside Reed's door, he did a little victory dance happily. A wide grin remained on his face as he cried out, "YES!" He ran to his room and jumped up before entering. Behind him, he gleefully slammed the door.

**------------------**

Reed sat in his study for a moment. He thought to himself, 'Was what Johnny said true? Or was he just bluffing? After all, he had been grossed out when me and Sue...' Then he stopped thinking and looked at the ground quietly. There wasn't a flinch of noise in the building, except for the constant noises coming from Johnny's room. Reed wondered what he was doing. Then he thought, 'He's probably burning something down this minute.'

"Where did I go wrong?" he said aloud to no one, moaning in agony. "What happened yesterday!" Reed frowned. He knew that a part of what Johnny said was right. If Sue wasn't angry at him, then why hadn't she apologized yet?

"Well, I haven't, either," Reed said, accusing himself. Then he shook his head angrily. He knew that what he had said wasn't the point.

"Reed?" a voice called. Reed turned to his door, which was now open because of Johnny. He knew who it was.

Sue.

Suddenly, his thoughts vanished and he was at loss of words. All he felt was anger rushing through his veins. 'Now?' he thought. _'Now she comes?'_

"Hey," she said, once she saw Reed in his chair. "Look, I-"

"If you're going to say something cruel, go ahead," Reed said, scoffing. He stood up from his chair. "I just don't care anymore, Sue. I mean, I thought I saw something in you. I really did." Reed shook his head angrily and left for his room, leaving Sue standing there, bewildered.

"WHAT?" she suddenly said, clenching her fists angrily. Reed stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. "Reed, what are you talking about? I came to your room to apologize to you!"

"I thought you were mad," Reed said, cocking an eyebrow.

"'_Mad_'?" Sue repeated in disbelief. "Excuse me? Do you not know me, Reed Richards? Why the hell would I still be mad?"

"Huh?" Reed said, his anger turning into confusion. "But, I thought... JOHNNY." Then he suddenly cried out, "_Johnny_!"

"Yes?" said Johnny in a sing-song tone. He poked his head out of his door, and once he saw Reed and Sue with frowns planted on their faces, his eyes widened. He hurriedly tried to get back in his room, but Reed got hold of his arm.

"Johnny," Reed said, dragging him into the hallway. "You told me that Sue was mad at me."

"What?" Sue cried, her mouth dropping open. "Johnny, what the-!"

"Okay, okay, okay!" Johnny said. "Fine, fine, _okay_!"

"What's '_okay_'?" Sue asked, obviously outraged. "Nothing is okay!"

"What is going on-?" Ben asked, stepping out of his room. He looked at Reed, who looked as if he were about to strangle Johnny. Then he looked at Johnny, who was smiling sheepishly at him. Then he turned to Sue, who looked confused and angry at the same time. "...Never mind. Don't even answer that question."

"Can you believe what this little twit did to us?" Sue asked, crossing her arms.

"Hell, yeah!" Johnny cried. "'Course he can believe! He was in this, too!"

"Excuse me?" Reed asked, looking at Johnny, then at Ben, then back at Johnny. "Explain. NOW."

"You are going to think this is _SO_ funny," Johnny said, his voice cracking nervously. Hegave the two of them nervous smiles.


	5. Let The Truth Be Told

"Okay, once we saw you two fighting, we made a bet," Johnny confessed, looking down. Johnny and Ben were sitting opposite Reed and Sue. He looked up at the two and cracked a smile. "There's nothing wrong with that, right?"

"Keep going!" Sue snapped.

"Okay, okay, god!" Johnny said, raising his hands in defense. He sighed and said, "Then blah, blah, blah so that's it! We made a bet!"

"What about?" Reed asked suspiciously.

"About you two getting together or not," Johnny mumbled softly, hoping they wouldn't hear. Sue gasped and Reed was left speechless.

"How could you two do that?" Sue cried, more shocked than angry. She looked and Ben and said, "_Ben_?"

"Sorry, sorry!" Ben said, also raising his arms. "When it comes to Johnny, my brain gets all messed up... It was tempting, alright? I knew that he would never win!"

"'_Win_'?" Reed repeated. "Why?... What did you bet on?"

"That, uh, you'd get back together," Ben admitted.

"_See_?" Johnny said nervously. "No harm done!" He looked at the frown on Sue's face and cried, "Please don't kill us! I'm sorry, okay? Sorry!"

"Same here," Ben said, sighing. Reed looked at Sue and smiled. Johnny frowned.

"Forget us, _please_," he said sarcastically. Sue shot him another frown and he smiled nervously, saying, "Fine by me! Er, _us_!" Reed stood up, and so did Sue, as they started to walk to the hallway where the rooms were. Johnny and Ben frowned, watching the two.

"That's it...?" Johnny said, making it sound more as a statement then a question. "They have got to be kidding. That's _it_? We're off the hook already?"

"Must be," Ben said, smiling. "I am never doing something stupid like that ever again." He sighed. "And Johnny, you better not doing anything like that again ever."

"Right," Johnny said, rolling his eyes. A playful smile crept on his face as he said, "I bet we knew who would win, anyway."

"Don't even start...," Ben warned angrily.

"_I'd_ win," Johnny said.

"You are SO stupid!" Ben cried. He pointed at Sue and Reed. "They're together! They're happy! END OF STORY!"

"Whatever!" Johnny said, rolling his eyes. He crossed his arms. "So what? This bet isn't over, so we don't know who would win or not!" Pause. "Darn!"

"Hmm...," Sue said, a smile tugging at the side of her lips. She looked at Reed thoughtfully, and he faced her with a confused expression. "I bet that they will _never_ start fighting..."

"I bet that they'll get over it...," Reed said teasingly, rolling his eyes. He put his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek,and she started to laugh out loud. Reed looked at Johnny and Ben thoughtfully, as they were still fighting, and said, "Do you think they're going to get over it soon?"

"Not by a long shot," Sue said, rolling her eyes playfully.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ben cried, moaning in agony. He stood up from the chair and started to make his way to his room. "Flame Boy, are you, like, going to try and annoy me in my grave as well?"

"...Maybe," Johnny admitted, smiling. "I don't know if it'll work, though. I can't see how you can hear me! I mean, with you being underground, and how I can't see your ears, I don't know if I CAN!"

"Oh my god!" Ben cried. He looked at Reed and Sue with a pleading look. "Get this moron off my tail!"

"You even have a hidden tail?" Johnny asked, pretending to act surprised. He laughed out loud. "I didn't even know you had any ears!" Sue and Reed tried their best to hold in the urge to laugh. Ben caught the expression on their faces and merely smirked.

"Ha ha, Ben has a one year old stalker and he can't get rid of him!" Ben said sarcastically, about to explode in anger. "HA HA!"He disappeared inside his room, slamming the door behind him. Johnny shrugged, smiling.

"I tried," he said, shaking his head. He smiled and looked at Reed and Sue. "So...am I off the hook or what?"

"Well..." Sue said thoughtfully. She looked at Reed and smiled. "Sure."

"YES!" Johnny said. "Now how am I going to tell you about...?"

"_About_?" Sue said, suddenly alert. The smile on her face disappeared. "About what, Johnny?"

"Well, I was in a time of crisis, so I kind of barged into your room the wrong way, and...," Johnny started. Then he finished by saying, "Well, look at the back wall of your room and you'll realize what I'm talking about. It's been, like, two weeks. I thought you'd notice by now."

"_Excuse me_?" Sue said in disbelief. "You're telling me that there's a hole in my wall?"

"I thought there was a hole in _mine_...?" Reed said confusedly. Johnny chuckled nervously.

"See, now, um...," he started.

"You are absolutely NOT off the hook!" Sue cried angrily.

"Yeah, well, you know how your rooms are next to each other?" Johnny asked, raising his hands up in defense. He chuckled, never getting tired of these useless little arguments.

"You _didn't_," Reed said, shocked.

"Uh, sorry?" Johnny said, and started to run to the balcony. Sue and Reed hurriedly followed behind him.

"Don't even think about it!" Sue cried, once Johnny was outside.

"Never do!" he cried back happily, and jumped off the balcony and out into the fresh air.

**The End.  
--------------------**

**Author's Note:** Done already! Wow, I always make a story and it ends out short... Oh well. I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading this!


End file.
